richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is My Idea
This Is My Idea is the very first song of The Swan Princess. Mostly Derek, Odette, King William, Queen Uberta, and Bromley sing through the whole song, an the chorus is sung by the town people, and/or the servants around them. Background During the film as the song is going along it shows the love and hate relationship between Derek and Odette. It also shows them growing up not wanting to do with one another, everyone around them trying to help them fall in love, and then the two falling in love. As they go from children, teenagers, to adults. But as adults they begin to feel some feeling of each other. Lyrics Young Derek: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box. Young Odette: He looks conceited Young Derek: What a total bummer Young Odette & Young Derek: If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox Young Derek: So happy you could come Young Odette: So happy to be here Young Odette & Young Derek: How I'd like to run Young Odette: This is not my idea Young Derek: This isn't my idea Young Odette & Young Derek: Of fun Queen Uberta: The children seem to get along quite nicely King William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks Queen Uberta: My dear King William, That's my point precisely King William: It's such good parenting Queen Uberta: And politics So happy we agree King William: I think we've got a deal Queen Uberta: Derek's quite a catch King William: This is my idea Queen Uberta: This is my idea King William & Queen Uberta: Of a match Queen Uberta: And such fun King William: Good heavens child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Derek waiting Pre-teenage Odette: I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father I get seasick Queen Uberta: She soon will be arriving, is that respect you're showing? Pre-teenage Derek: You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick King William: One day, Prince Derek will be her intended. Queen Uberta: Splendid! Pre-teenage Derek: We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her Pre-teenage Odette: Hey fellas, wait up! Pre-teenage Bromley: Quick, put on some speed! Pre-teenage Derek: When picking teams Pre-teenage Bromley: Or friends Pre-teenage Derek: I'd never choose her Pre-teenage Bromley: You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read Pre-teenage Odette: This really isn't fair Pre-teenage Derek & Pre-teenage Bromley: We really couldn't care Pre-teenage Odette: Boys it's all or none This is not my idea Pre-teenage Derek & Pre-teenage Bromley: This isn't my idea Pre-teenage Odette, Pre-teenage Derek, & Pre-teenage Bromley: Of fun Chorus: Long before they met Derek and Odette Were destined to be wedded Female Castle Maids: However anyone could see Male Window Cleaners: The only point on which they didn't disagree Female Candle Lighters: Was that the very thought of summertime All: Was dreaded Teenage Derek: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up She's always flirting with the castle guards Teenage Bromley: I think you really sort of like her 'fess up Teenage Derek: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards 4 sevens and a 10 Teenage Odette: I think I've won again Teenage Derek & Teenage Bromley: Every time she's won Teenage Odette: This is my idea Teenage Derek & Teenage Bromley: This isn't my idea Teenage Odette, Teenage Derek, & Teenage Bromley: Of fun Chorus: We need a royal wedding I'd love to be invited At least we'd get a holiday to rest our plows and axes Someday these two will marry Two lands will be united And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes King William: What if Odette doesn't go for the merger? Queen Uberta: Urge her. Adult Odette & Adult Derek: For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September Adult Derek: All their pushing and annoying hints Adult Odette: I've got bruises with their fingerprints Adult Derek: I can do much better, I am sure Adult Odette: He's so immature I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see inside him and my doubts are gone Adult Derek: She started out as such an ugly duckling, And somehow suddenly became a swan. Adult Odette: So happy to be here Adult Derek: Till now, I've never knew Adult Odette & Adult Derek: It is you I've been dreaming of Adult Derek: This is my idea Adult Odette: This is my idea King William & Queen Uberta with Chorus: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion Chorus: This is my idea (This is my idea) Such a good idea (Such a good idea) What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion This is exactly my idea Of love (Instrumental Interlude) Adult Odette: This is my idea Adult Derek: This is my idea Adult Odette & Adult Derek: This is my idea of Chorus: Love Category:Songs Category:The Swan Princess songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Romance songs